The underground Boys
by MiKaou Yacchan
Summary: Di SMA Seirin,terdapat sebuah kelompok mereka bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah.   yosh..chapter2 UPDATE GOMEN kalau lama hehee...  RnR Please
1. Chapter 1

Yosh…Moshi-moshi minna…

Bonna kembali…Bonna kembali *Berisik diketok

Disini Bonna akhirnya sudah bisa membuat cerita ke-dua hehehe..yah..walaupun cerita yang sebelumnya belum abiss..

Hm..gak tau kenapa saia jadi rindu ShikaTema, jadi obatnya saia membuat cerita khusus pair ShikaTema deh..tapi sekal lagi maf ya..kalau garing,bashing,dan Bla…Bla…

Ok…kita mulai saja

Camera Rolling….Action…

HAPPY ENJOYING

…

NARUTO : Masashi Kishimoto ( dulunya sih..punya saia ) *dirasengan

The Underground Kids : Mangaka Bonna Chan *pastinya…

Pair : ShikaTema ( 4 ever... )

Genre : Friedship, Romance

WARNING : OOC, DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ.

TUK…TUK..TUK…

" Ah…gelap apakah benar ini tempatnya?... "

Kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang keemasan, yang dikuncir empat.

Perempuan itu pun masuk ke gudang yang sangat gelap itu, dengan hati was-was ia membuka pintu gudang tersebut.

KREET…

Lalu ia masuk, dengan ekspresi yang tidak tenang.

" Klien, ya…?... "

DUENG….GUBRAK…

Sakin terkejutnya mendengar suara itu,perempuan itu pun terjatuh.

" Selamat datang…Di markas rahasia kami " kata cowok berambut seperti nanas.

Perempuan itu pun menengok ke belakang, dan ia terkejut serta takjub melihat apa yang ada didalam gudang itu, sampai-sampai matanya tidak berkedip.

" Silahkan..minum " kata lelaki berambut jabrik kuning sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.

Perempuan itu pun, mengambil gelas itu.

" Apakah…benar ini gudang sekolah? " batin perempuan berkuncir empat itu,sambil menikmati teh hangatnya,walaupun matanya tak pernah bosan memandangi apa yang ada didalam gudang itu.

SLURP..

" Ok…siapa namamu dan bisa ceritakan apa masalahmu ? "

Kata lelaki berambut seperti nanas, yang sontak membuat perempuan itu kaget.

" Ba…Baik namaku SABAKU NO TEMARI, aku dari kelas 10-d Tolonglah aku… akhir-akhir ini banyak hal aneh terjadi, hampir setiap hari ada yang mengobrak-abrik isi tas dan itu, aku juga merasa ada orang yang selalu mengawasiku,Aku merasa tidak tenang, karena itu, aku mau minta bantuan kalian. " jelas Temari.

" Baiklah…kami mengerti " kata lelaki berambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

Seketika itu juga Temari merasa agak lega,sekaligus kagum kagum akan terlihat keseriusan dari anggota dikelompok itu.

" Ok…kenalkan aku ketua dikelompok ini,namaku SHIKAMARU NARA kami semua kelas 11,kenalkan juga aku UCHIHA SASUKE,dan aku yang paling tampan dikelompok ini hahaha..*narsis kayak author namaku UZUMAKI NARUTO " Jelas mereka bertiga.

" Entah kenapa…orang-orang ini sepertinya bisa diandalkan.." Batin Temari dengan maya yang berbinar-binar.

" Baik..sekarang kita bicara Bisnis, bagaimana nih upahnya? "

Kata Shikamaru *hah..sejak kpan Shika jadi MATRE

Kata-kata itu sontak membuat Temari kaget dan mengeluarkan kata "Hah…? "

" Uang-uang! Kau pikir ini Gratisan? " kata lelaki bernama Sasuke yang terlihat aura-aura uang bertebrangan dibelakangnya *bisa dibayangkan?

" Kalau tak punya uang, boleh bayar pakai cara lain, kau suka aku kan? " sambung Naruto dengan gaya segenit mungkin,juga ada aura-aura lope dibelakangnya *bahasa inggrisnya gk bener.

JDEERR…

" Apa-apaan mereka? " Batin Temari,yang dibelakangnya sudah ada aura hitam.

" Ini kan bisnis, kami bisa membereskan masalah mulai dari genteng bocor sampai masalah percintaan harus ada uang, ini..impian kami sejak kecil " jelas Shikamaru.

" impian…? "KataTemari.

" Iya…punya perusaahaan berskala Internasional yang pendapatan pertahunnya melebihi 100 juta dan pegawainya lebih dari 3000 orang. Perkumpulan Rahasia ini adalah batu loncatan untuk memulai bisnis kami" jelas Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba semangatnya berkobar-kobar dengan mata yang ikut berkobar seperti api *mungkin miripnya seperti Rock Lee kalau lagi semangat kwkwkw.. *Shikamaru benar-benar OOC banget ya…

" Itu sih…bukan impian masa kecil!... " Batin Temari dengan muka memelas.

" HOREE..KITA KAYA.. " Sorak ke tiga cowo itu.

" padahal, gosipnya sih klien mereka Cuma sedikit, apa aku bisa menyerahkan masalah ini pada mereka? Ah..mungkin tak apa-apa " Batin Temari.

" Ok..deh tapi…." Kata Temari

" HENTIKAN DONG…MALU-MALUIN SAJA " Bentak Temari jengkel.

Gimana gak Temari marah plus jengkel orang ketiga cowo itu terus mengikuti Temari,dengan menari-nari Gaje bak Bodyguard.

Temari pun mempercepat laju jalannya,DRAP..DRAP..

"Temari tunggu dong…" teriak mereka bertiga.

Temari pun berhenti," KALIAN MAU APA SIH? " Bentak Temari.

" Kita kan Bodyguardnya Temari Chan " jelas mereka bertiga.

" tapi kan ada batasnya! " kata Temari hampir naik darah.

" kalau kalian seharian terang-terangan mengawasiku begitu, tak ka nada gunaya nanti " jelas Temari.

" Temari Chan, kalau lagi kesel tambah cantik deh " Rayu Naruto gombal abiss, yang kontan dapat Deathglare dari Temari.

" kalau kalian Cuma main-main,tak usah membantuku " kata Temari yang keluar dari kelas 11,menuju kelasnya.

" mereka bilang, apapun masalahnya bisa mereka Cuma Omong kenapa aku percaya pada mereka? " Batin Temari.

Greek….

Temari terkejut melihat kondisi meja,dan tasnya berantakan lagi.

" Terjadi lagi, kenapa jadi begini ?.." Batin Temari.

" Ulah..dia lagi ya? " Tanya seseorang dari belakang yang menyodorkan buku ke Temari.

" ulahnya cukup mencolok "kata lelaki yang ternyata Shikamaru.

" hati-hati memungutnya mungkin ada petunjuknya disana. " jelas Shika.

" kenapa?..kami tidak main-main, bila kami menerima tugas, kami akan menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas, aku sudah bilang serahkan semua pada apa-apa kita…pasti bisa menangkap penjahat itu " kata Shikamaru.

DEG….

" Terima kasih Shikamaru, dan semuanya " Ucap Temari terharu.

" Tambah upah 20 % untuk melacak pelakunya,5 % upah senyum. " kata mereka kompak.

" BISNIS HARAM….." Bentak Temari.

GDUBRAAK….

" 8 % biaya kerusakan " kata Naruto, mereka terus saja bertengkar.

CIH…..

"Hah..siapa itu? " bentak Shikamaru.

Mereka semua,menuju ke tempat rahasia kelompok itu.

" tadi kan,Temari bilang kamu merasa diawasi " Tanya Sasuke.

" mungkin…Cuma imajinasiku saja. " Ucap Temari.

" kenapa Temari Chan yang diincar, ya? Cakep enggak,kaya juga enggak " kata Sasuke terang-terangan dan langsung mendapatkan Deathglare gratisan dari Temari.

" sepertinya…nggak mungkin ada yang dendam atau menguntit " sambung Naruto yang tumben lagi connenct *Author dirasengan.

" juga gak ada barang yang meja dan barang-barang Temari itu pasti mengincar sesuatu milik karena kita tidak tau apa yang diincar,Sasuke dan Naruto harus terus mengawasi Temari " jelas Shikamaru.

" Walaupun…aku takut, aku merasa lebih tenang karena ada yang menjagaku " Batin Temari yang sambil membayangkan ke-tiga temannya itu.

" Sabaku San! " panggil seseorang.

Temari pun,menengok ke belakang, "eh…Kakashi Senpai selamat pagi " Ucap Temari sambil membungkukan badannya sopan.

" hari ini yang piket dikelas d Cuma kamu, ya..? maaf nanti pulang sekolah..kau bisa membantu bapak menyusun file? "

" Baik pak… " Ucap Temari.

" maaf ya…kalau merepotkan, terima kasih saia mau ke lab dulu ya.."

#############

SEPULANG SEKOLAH…

" Saya pulang dulu ya..senpai " kata Temari.

" Maaf..ya sampai malam begini, benar tak apa-apa pulang sendirian? "

" iya..tidak apa-apa koq.."

" Arigatou..hati-hati ya.." ucap senpai itu lagi.

" Sebenarnya…aku takut sekali,tapi tak …apa Cuma perasaan ku saja ? "

Batinnya.

" Shikamaru…"

HAAH…?

" Mana kuncinya ? "

" Berikan kuncinya "

"TO…TOOOLONG….! " Teriak Temari.

" SHIKA..SHIKAMARUUU….. " Teriak Temari lagi.

BUGH…

Akhirnya..Shikamaru datang tepat waktu, dan langsung menendang penjahat itu yang kontan membuat penjahat itu terluka.

" Maaf..aku terlambat " Ucap Shikamaru.

" heii..kenapa? " kata Sasuke dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang.

" hm…Shikamaru maaf penjahatnya sudah lari, kami kurang cepat " Ucap Sasuke.

" tak apa…Temari apakah kau terluka? "kata Shikamaru.

" tidak.. " jawab Temari.

Shikamaru melihat tangan Temari yang terus bergetar mungkin karena masih syok atas kejadian tadi ia pun memeluk Temari lembut.

" tidak apa-apa..aku akan selalu menjagamu " Ucap Shikamaru lembut.

" Temari..apa ini? " Tanya Shikamaru yang menunjuk leontin temari.

"O..itu aku menemukannya seminggu yang lalu dibelakang sekolah karena bagus kujadikan leontin saja. " kata Temari.

" Berarti semua kejadian aneh ini..berawal sejak kau menemukan benda ini? "

" orang yang tadi meminta sebuah kunci jangan-jangan…" ucap Temari curiga.

" Kunci…pasti inilah benda yang diincar orang itu. " jelas Shika.

" kalau begitu, kita buang saja benda ini. " Ucap Temari asal.

" Dasar bodoh..kalau kuncinya dibuang,penjahatnya bisa tambah mengincarmu " kata Sasuke yang sedikit naik darak *maklum dah tua *Author dichidori.

" semuanya..tidak akan berakhir sampai penjahatnya berhasil mendapatkan kunci itu. " Sambung Naruto.

" lalu.. bagaimana caranya mengembalikan kunci ini? " Tanya Temari.

" Aku tidak berani bilang..masalahnya akan selesai dengan mengembalikkan kunci itu " kata Shikamaru serius.

" lagi pula…kita belum dapat upah menangkap penjahatnya kan.. " kata Sasuke.

" kalau lancar..mungkin bisa dapat uang dari penjahat itu juga. " sambung Naruto asal.

" DASAR..MATA DUITAN.. " batin Temari.

" kali ini giliran kita bergerak, kita tak ingin membahayakan klien tapi Cuma satu untuk menangkap penjahat, yaitu dengan menjadikan Temari sebagai umpan " kata Shikamaru yang terlihat serius sekali.

TBC…

Cape juga ya nulis fic huf..tapi tak apalah yang penting saia senang yosh…

Sip…..chapter 1 sudah selesai, tinggal chap selanjutnya tunggu aja ya….tapi jangan lupa juga REVIEWNYA YA…. Please…*PUPPY EYES…

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh…Chapter 2 Update Gomen kalau lama saya sangat sibuk *Halah…

Yang udah ngeReview makasi banget…yang Log in udah saya balas melalui PM.

O..iya tentang kesamaan Fic saya dengan Fic salah satu Author difandom Naruto,saya sudah melihat ceritanya dan ceritanya sama seperti Fic saya karena diambil dari komik yang sama,yaitu The Underground Kids karya,Shiiba Nana. Sebelumnya saya juga gak nyangka kalau ada author yang cerita sama kaya saia hehehe…

Mungkin saya akan membuat sekuel dari cerita ini,dan akan terjadi perubahan judul dari Fic ini.

Dari pada ngomong terus mendingan kita lanjutkan…

_**NOTE : Kata yang diCenter dan Bold adalah Batin dari Temari.**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Underground Boys © Mangaka Bonna Chan

Warning : Miss typo,OOC tingkat tinggi!

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ.

Selamat Membaca…

CHAPTER 2

THE BIG CASE

Last Chapter :

"Kali ini giliran kita bergerak, kita tak ingin membahayakan klien tapi Cuma satu untuk menangkap penjahat, yaitu dengan menjadikan Temari sebagai umpan " kata Shikamaru yang terlihat serius sekali.

...

**Sebuah kelompok rahasia disekolahku…akan memecahkan masalah apapun asal ada takut dengan kejadian aneh yang terus berlangsung,aku pun meminta bantuan mereka.**

"Aku…menjadi Umpan? " Kata Temari yang terbelalak kaget.

"Informasi tentang si penjahat sangat terus begini,kita tak bisa bergerak. " Kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dari belakang datang.

"Cuma satu yang kita tahu,Leontin ini adalah sebuah kunci " Sambung Shikamaru yang terus memandang Leontin yang ada digenggamannya.

"Mungkin Temari Chan diincar oleh sipenjahat karena telah memungut Leontin ini " Sambung Naruto.

" **Cuma itu saja, yang jadi masalah sekarang siapa penjahatnya? "**

"Kita buat situasi dimana penjahatnya mudah menangkap umpan kita " Kata Sasuke yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita pusatkan diloker dan sekitar ruang kelas " Sambung Naruto.

"Tenanglah,semua akan berjalan lancar " Kata Shikamaru yang wajahnya menandakan keseriusan yang membuat Temari jantungnya berdegup kencang.

DEG…DEG..DEG..

"Upah mengawasinya naik 20 % " Serempak kelompok MATRE itu, yang lagi mencatat dibuku tagihan.

GRRR…AARGH..

"DASAR…COWOK-COWOK SUPER MATA DUITAN! " Bentak Temari yang kontan membuatnya nosebleed.

"Tapi sipenjahat pasti terluka gara-gara ditendang Shikamaru " Kata Naruto.

"Kita awasi dengan cermat,orang yang mendekati Temari,dan kasus ini mungkin bisa cepat selesai " Sambung Shikamaru.

"Lalu? " Kata Temari yang sepertinya tak semangat hidup * mati aja.. *Author dikiri-kiri mai

…..###...

JEBAKAN…

"Ih! Apaan tuh ? " Kata seorang lelaki berambut cepak hijau *Zorro kaleee…

"Ada pameran apaan,Sih ? " Sambung perempuan berkaca mata berambut biru *Tashigi kalii…

Melihat sekelilingnya pada memperhatikannya, Temari menjadi agak gak enak, tiba-tiba muncul aura-aura hitam mengelilinginya pertanda bahwa Temari akan marah.

**Dijadikan umpan sih..dijadikan tapi gak gini-gini juga kale..**

**OK!...Temari sekarang kamu harus sabar… tenang…**

**Arghh…aku sudah tak tahan**

BUUGH…

"Siapa yang akan masuk perangkap sebodoh ini, lagipula ukurannya kekecilan? Akhirnya amarah Temari berhasil ia curahkan dengan memukul Shikamaru dengan perangkap tersebut.

Gimana Temari gak marah orang jebakannya tuh aneh banget,Ok akan saya beri tahu:

1. Temari dipakaikan name tag bertuliskan UMPAN,

2. Dibelakang Temari ada kayu kecil, yang jika ditarik ada sebuah perangkap kecil seperti tudung saji akan bagaimana akan tertutup kalau yang jadi umpan lebih besar dari perangkapnya.

"Yang serius dong, Temari chan " Kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Kau takut jadi umpan? " Kata lelaki berambut nanas tersebut.

"Takut sih tapi…kau akan menjagaku kan? " Jawab Temari yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, aku akan menjaga mu " Jawab Shikamaru yang tersenyum tulus.

_Di Gudang_

" Sudah satu minggu, si penjahatnya tidak beraksi kenapa ya? " Kata Naruto yang sedang menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir.

" Jangan kan beraksi kehadirannya saja tidak kita ketahui. " Sambung Sasuke sambil menyuruput secangkir tehnya.

" Sepertinya kita terlalu meremehkan kasus ini " Kata Shikamaru.

"Apa mungkin, penjahat itu sudah menyerah mungkin karena kalian selalu ada dia tahu tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan kunci itu, karena itu dia tidak mengganggu ku lagi buktinya sudah seminggu tidak ada yang mengacak-acak meja, dan tasku " Jelas Temari yang terlihat senang.

"Kalau begitu sementara kita biarkan saja seperti ini " Sambung Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi terhadap Temari " Kata Shikamaru.

DEG..

Mendengar perkataan tadi Temari kaget,dan ada semburat merah dipipinya.

CLIING…

"Soalnya kita belum dibayar " Kompak mereka berkata yang kontan membuat Temari yang tadinya senang menjadi jengkel terhadap mereka.

ARGH…DZIIGH..

Temari mendobrak meja yang menyebabkan Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto terpental.

"Aku pulang! " Kata Temari yang masih kesal.

"Kami antar ya " Kompak mereka lagi.

**Sabar Temari!**

**Kalau semuanya selesai, tidak usah bergaul lagi dengan mereka.**

**Kalau semuanya berakhir…kalau berakhir **

"Ah..koq aku jadi mikirin itu sih.. " Gumam Temari yang mengetok-ketok kepalanya Karena ia baru saja memikirkan jika semuanya berakhir ia tak sering berkumpul dengan kelompok itu karena ada rasa rindunya kepada kelompok tersebut.

Temari menuju lokernya yang berwarna hijau

CEKLEK..

"Aku seperti orang bodoh saja jika memikirkan tadi itu " Gumamnya lagi.

Temari heran ada sebuah surat didalam lokernya, dengan beribu pertanyaan dibenaknya ia membuka surat itu.

_**JANGAN LIBATKAN **_

_**ORANG LAIN, KALAU TIDAK **_

_**MEREKA AKAN RASAKAN AKIBATNYA**_

Deg…

Temari merasa tak percaya apa yang ia dapat sekarang sebuah surat ancaman yang membuatnya sangat kaget.

"Temari chan ada apa? " Kata Shikamaru yang datang dari belakang yang kontan membuat Temari pingsan ditempat *lebay banget…

"Ah…tidak apa-apa " Jawab Temari Salting sambil menyembunyikan surat itu dibelakang badannya.

"Oh ya! Ayo pulang " Ajak Shikamaru.

"Iya.. " Jawab Temari.

**Mungkin…**

**Ini tidak serius **

**Mungkin…**

**Esok tidak akan terjadi apa-apa**

Keesokannya…

Temari melihat Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan menuju taman

"Shikamaru ! " Panggil Temari.

Shikamaru pun melihat keatas asal suara itu sebelum ia mengatakan Temari tiba-tiba ada pecahan kaca jatuh dari atas yang siap mengenai Shikamaru

PRAANG…WUSHH..

Temari membelalakan matanya ia mengingat isi surat ancaman itu.

_**JANGAN LIBATKAN **_

_**ORANG LAIN, KALAU TIDAK **_

_**MEREKA AKAN RASAKAN AKIBATNYA**_

Temari melihat Shikamaru tersungkur.

"SHIKAMARU " teriaknya.

Diklinik

"Shikamaru kau tak apa-apa ? " Tanya Temari khawatir.

"O…aku tak apa-apa hehe…hanya luka kecil saja,aku bisa mengindar tapi kepalaku kena juga sempat pingsan, " Jawab Shikamaru

"Kata guru-guru sih jendelanya sudah tua jadi kacanya jatuh " Kata Sasuke

"Begitu ya " Kata Shikamaru.

**Bukan**

**Ini ulah penjahat itu**

**Surat itu…bukan ancaman kosong**

"Kenapa Temari? Kok wajahmu pucat? " Tanya Shikamaru heran.

Temari tak menjawab

"Oh, aku membuatmu kaget ya? Maaf ya " Kata Shikamaru lagi.

**Aku tak boleh**

**Melibatkan mereka lagi**

**Bahaya!**

"Aku pulang dulu " Pamit Temari.

"Heii…Temari kau mau kemana? " panggil Naruto dari dalam.

**Kalau aku cerita soal surat itu…**

**Mereka pasti bilang akan membantuku**

**Walau apapun yang terjadi**

**Pasti mereka…**

JDUK…

"Aduh! "

"Loh, Temari ada apa? " Tanya lelaki berkacamata berjas putih.

"Guru Kakashi…"

HIKS..HIKS..HIKS..

"Temari ada apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? " Tanya Kakashi

Dilab Kimia

"Jadi begitu, aku mengerti pasti menakutkan, menanggung ini sendirian " Kata Kakashi.

"Tidak ada lagi Shikamaru, dan kawan-kawan " Gumam Temari.

"Lebih baik kau menjaga jarak dengan mereka, kalau tetap bersama mereka, mereka juga akan jadi korban penjahat itu, mereka Cuma pelajar. Ini sangat berbahaya karena itu aku sebagai gurumu akan melindungimu " Kata Kakashi.

Keesokannya…

"Temari chan..! " panggil seseorang dari belakang ternyata Shikamaru.

"Eh…Shikamaru ada apa? " Jawab Temari Salting.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak datang ke markas, aku ingin tau ada apa? " Tanya Shikamaru

"Tidak ada apa-apa penjahatnya sudah tidak datang lagi aku pikir sendirian juga tidak apa-apa "

Jawab Temari.

"ini kuncinya kau simpan " Kata Shikamaru yang menyodorkan sebuah leontin ke Temari.

"Hm…terima kasih, aku pergi dulu ya bye.. " Kata Temari yang menerima leontin itu dan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

**Aku ingin bersama kalian**

**Tapi…aku tak bisa**

**Sudah kuputuskan**

**Untuk tidak melibatkan kalian lagi**

"Temari kau sudah tak percaya lagi pada kami? " Tanya seseorang dari belakang

"Maaf Shikamaru bukannya aku sudah tak percaya lagi sama kalian tapi, aku sudah bicara dengan Guru Kakashi dia akan membantuku " Jawab Temari

"Apa dia bisa dipercaya?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi

"Tapi dia kan guru " Jawab Temari

"Waktunya terlalu tepat, bagaimana kalau ia penjahatnya?, mungkin dia berusaha untuk memisahkan kita agar bisa berdua saja dengan mu,Tolong percayalah pada kami " Jelas Shikamaru

"Kenapa? Kau bilang begitu hiks..hiks..sudah biarkan aku sendiri, aku tidak ingin Shikamaru celaka lagi" Jawab Temari yang menangis.

"Aku akan menjagamu , jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian " Kata Shikamaru yang memeluk Temari lembut, sementara Temari menangis dipelukan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru…

"Jangan…kalian hanya pelajar jangan membuat masalahnya tambah gawat " Kata seseorang datang dari belakang Shikamaru dan Temari yang bukan lain adalah guru Kakashi.

"Guru Kakashi " Kata Temari kaget

"Lagi pula, Temari san akan sedih kalau anda Shikamaru terluka lagi , lebih baik kalian menjaga jarak" Kata Guru itu lagi.

"Tapi aku…" sebelum mengakhiri perkataanya,Shikamaru sudah didului oleh perkataan Kakashi.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Temari san, soal aktivitas kalian sepertinya yang tahu soal kalian Cuma murid-murid saja. Tapi hal ini bisa saja terdengar sampai ke pihak sekolah, dan kalau ketahuan kalian bisa diskors " Jelas Kakashi

"APA! "

"Aku akan membantu Temari san, kalian jangan ikut campur " kata guru itu lagi dan mendekatkan diri ke Shikamaru seperti ingin membisikkan sesuatu.

PSST..

"Kalian kan Cuma anak kecil, kalian bisa apa sih? "

"Hosh..hosh.. Shikamaru gawat! " Teriak Sasuke yang seperti habis lari.

"Sasuke, Naruto ada apa? " Tanya Shikamaru.

"Markas kita lenyap! " ….

~TBC~

Aapaa…TIDAAK…*lebay MODE:ON

Yeay…akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga .

Pertama kali saya beli komik ini ditoko buku saya penasaran dari cover depan saya kira ini seperti kelompok disekolah yang suka berantem gitu,eh..ternyata bukan pas kubaca aku agak tertarik dengan kisahnya apalagi cowo-cowo nya cakep-cakep lagi hehehe..

Chapter 3 menyusul…and jangan lupa REIVEW NYA…^_^ *puppy eyes…


End file.
